The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a dressing item such as an undershirt, body suit or the like with a circular knitting machine, and to an item obtained with the method.
It is known that undershirts, some body suits or similar items of clothing are generally manufactured by cutting the front portion and the rear portion of the item from large pieces of knitted fabric and by subsequently stitching along the sides and shoulders of the item, or by starting from a substantially tubular item produced with circular knitting machines.
This basic item can have a perfectly tubular shape, i.e., with a diameter which is substantially constant along its extension. In this case, the item is then subjected to cutting operations in order to form the neck-hole and the openings for the passage of the user's arms and to stitching operations to join the front side to the rear side at the shoulders, to optionally apply the sleeves and to apply borders at the neck and optionally at the arm-holes.
In some cases, the basic item has a contoured shape, with a neck-hole at the neck region and two pairs of flaps of fabric which are meant to be stitched in pairs to form the shoulders of the undershirt.
In any case, undershirts or body suits obtained with conventional methods starting from an item manufactured with circular knitting machines have, in the shoulder region, a seam which joins the front part of the undershirt to the rear part and runs from the neck region to the lateral arm-holes or to the sleeves.
This seam, besides having an aesthetically unpleasant effect, can be uncomfortable for the user.